


falling

by dashiell13



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, PWP, Underage Drinking, fuck i was so ready to watch these two get it on..., like excuse me im tryna get off here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashiell13/pseuds/dashiell13
Summary: James gives a single syllable, "Uh." I stop and look up. Another breath escapes his mouth."Is this ok?" I ask, even though I can tell decently well that, in fact, it’s going quite swimmingly.Remember that scene when Alyssa and James are about to get it on and then it just doesn't happen? Yeah, fuck that.





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> oh god these two are SO CUTE and i love them and i sat down and this just fell out of my hands and and i literally created an ao3 account to get this out...  
> okay anyways YEAH enjoy

He falls inwards, almost as if he was surprised to be kissing me himself. Wow, James actually did something. This is big—like, super big. I feel flush from liquor and dancing and I want to do something in return. Perhaps if I do enough nice things to him after he kisses me, he’ll become trained like one of those Pavlovian dogs.

“Come here,” I instruct, clamping onto his hand to lead him to the couch. I set him down, and continue. “Undo your belt.”  
His hands are sluggish, struggling with the button at the top. Compared to how he reacts usually though, he’s right speeding along. Honestly, whoever says all boys are obsessed with sex clearly hasn’t met James.

I shuffle in between his legs, lowering down so my face is directly in front of his crotch. I really hope I’m not bad at this.

He hasn’t quite gotten out of his pants yet, but I’m feeling a bit slaggish by now and so I mouth at his prick. I’ve seen some girls do this, in the slower pornos where it doesn’t cut directly to some guy reaming it into a gaping arsehole. I can instantly feel his dick perk up, and a little part of me cheers inside my head. A little part of my twat cheers too.

James gives a single syllable, “Uh.” I stop and look up. Another breath escapes his mouth.

“Is this ok?” I ask, even though I can tell decently well that, in fact, it’s going quite swimmingly. His head bobbles, and he nods quickly, jerkingly. It’s actually a bit weird to see him so raw, in such a sexual way. I kind of really like it.

I return to mouthing at his prick, and try exhaling onto it. I’m not quite sure if it even makes a difference, considering it’s covered by clothing and all. But I can hear another small sigh escape from James, and my mouth can’t help curving into a grin.

I look up at him, biting my lip. I’ve never even tried doing that before but I think I’ll keep doing it now. It makes me feel sexy. His pupils are blown wide, and I can feel the blood rush straight to my pussy. God, this is so fun. I stare straight into his eyes as I curve a finger into his pants and slowly pull down. His eyes widen. James is a bit like a startled animal sometimes, all nervous energy ready to dart off at any time.

I finish pulling his pants down and take in the uncovered appendage. He’s decent, I guess. To be honest I don’t have much to compare it to. I put a hand on either thigh, and licking my lips, I give his tip a quick peck. I can hear a small gasp, and a hand finds its way to the top of my head. He better not have any ideas about fucking my mouth. I want to stay in control for this. God, I’ve jacked off to the thought of him completely losing it like a billion times by now.

His hand stays motionless on my head though, and so I move in again. I purse my lips in an “O” shape and try sucking in a bit of his shaft. Another sigh escapes him, and encouraged, I take in more. I want him to scream, to cry out, and I can feel my twat just clenching at the thought.

My mouth is feeling a bit full, but I lean forward to try to take his whole prick. That doesn’t go quite as I expected, and I gurgle a little bit, pulling back. James doesn’t seem to mind, he’s flushed and panting and his eyes are sort of wild. My head swims for a second and I feel something pooling in the pit of my stomach.

He pets my head, a little shaky and unsure. “Alyssa, you’re—you’re amazing.” I let out a smirk, and nip at his thigh. He stiffens, but I can nearly see the blood rush to his prick, bobbing heavily.

I look back at it and squint. “I think I should try to jerk you off, yeah? But it’s a bit dry,” probing him for suggestions.

The hand not in my hair goes to his neck, and he flushes a bit. “You could try, erm, spit, maybe?” God, I love how flustered he is.

I consider it, and raise my eyes to his. “Not a bad idea.” I try to gather some spit in my mouth, and lick my hand wetly. I fit my fingers around the base of his prick, and try rubbing up and down a bit. He sighs, his eyes closing, and his head falls back. I return to my previous position, and take the end of his prick into my mouth again as I wank him off. His hand flutters on my head, and more heat pools in my twat. Who knew getting someone off could get yourself off so much?

Taking my mouth off of his dick, I hold it up. His skin isn’t really a bad taste, just a hint of some soap he must use. I try licking a long stripe up the bottom of his dick, and he lets out a long and breathy “Oh,” as his fingers curl into my hair. There’s this warm feeling inside my chest, dripping down my insides, and something inside me is clenching and shaking at the fact that he is so fucking turned on right now.

I wank him off a bit faster and suck him in harder. I want to see him undone, completely debauched. My twat is nearly pulsing at the thought.

“Alyssa,” he huffs out. I look up at him, Oh God, his eyes are all scrunched up. He really doesn’t know how pretty he is. “I think… I’m almost…”

Is he about to have an orgasm? Wait, shit, what do I do? Should I swallow it, let go? Well, it seems mean just to completely stop at this point. My mouth pops off but I go at it, really wanking him hard. He looks properly fucked, and the thought goes straight to my pussy, and fuck he’s so gone and I’m so gone and he’s so hot and this whole fucking thing is so hot.

I don’t even think I’m thinking when I take my other hand and slip a finger past my panties. I’m already drenched as all shit and there must be stars behind my fucking eyes and everything is fizzing inside me, about to boil over.“Oh God, Alyssa,” and with a whimper James ruts into my hand. My finger catches on my clit and I push up into it and just let my face fall back for a minute. I didn’t really think about the aim for his cock, and so most of the spunk rushes onto my cheeks and my nose. I carefully let go of him, and wipe my face off with my tee shirt.

He looks at me then, a wide-eyed look as his chest rises and falls. I let out a small smile, satisfied and a little triumphant. I rise up and catch him on the lips softly. Leaning back, I roll my shoulders. I stretch out for a minute, and then give him a plain look.

“Do you wanna have a go on me now?”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
